I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative hardware for cabinets and, in particular, to a cabinet knob which includes interchangeable features to alter the appearance of the cabinet.
II. Description of the Prior Art
While cabinets and furniture pieces may be provided without hardware, decorative pieces for accenting the wood product while also facilitating manipulation of storage doors and drawers have become increasingly popular. Affixing such hardware to the drawer or door of a furniture piece allows the user to conveniently open the storage compartment while also improving the aesthetic appearance of the cabinet. Such hardware can be in the form of knobs, handles, pulls and levers affixed to the face of the furniture. Because the hardware is mounted using fasteners extending into the drawer face or door, it is difficult to replace such hardware in order to alter the appearance of the cabinet.